The Hardest to Learn is the Least Complicated
by Racoonims
Summary: /TRADUCTION/ Jake réalise quelque chose le concernant, et se tourne vers Rosa. Traduction de l'OS du même nom de feeisamarshmallow


Bonjour à tous ! Je vous retrouve aujourd'hui pour ma toute première traduction !

La très gentille_** feeisamarshmallow **_a accepté que je traduise son superbe OS du même nom (soit The Hardest to Learn is the Least Complicated), le titre venant d'une chanson des Indigo Girls.

Si vous comprenez l'anglais, je vous conseille d'aller le lire dans sa langue originale, je n'ai pas pu saisir toutes les subtilités du texte dans la traduction, et certaines blagues sont mieux en anglais ;)

Bref, j'espère que l'OS vous plaira ! Bonne lecture ! :D

* * *

\- Rosa, je crois que je suis bi.

Jake avait emmené une Rosa levant les yeux au ciel dans la salle des preuves. Il lui avait demandé s'il pouvait lui parler en privé, et c'est pour cela qu'il adorait Rosa. Même si elle faisait semblant d'être agacée par lui, elle était toujours là pour lui. C'était pour ça qu'il se tenait à côté des étagères contenant des preuves sous plastique, jouant avec les manches de son sweat au lieu de la regarder dans les yeux.

\- Je sais.

\- Tu...Quoi ? Comment tu sais ? Je viens juste de m'en rendre compte.

Jake la regarda, déconcerté.

\- Ah, vraiment ? Jake, le coming-out que tu m'as fait. C'était plus qu'un simple geste d'amitié. Il venait très clairement de quelque part.

\- Oui, il venait de mon alter ego. Max Rosenberg. Un détective endurci. Un bon gamin juif venant de la grande ville. Obsedé par Die Hard. Bisexuel, mais qui n'arrive pas à faire son coming-out à sa mère. Oh, oh...

Les yeux de Jake s'écarquillèrent lorsqu'il réalisa l'évidence.

\- Mmmmmh. Jake, tu ne le cachais certainement pas.

\- Je pensais juste que j'avais confiance en ma masculinité.

\- Et c'est super. Mais mec... "Mec chaud en approche", "J'ai aussi un crush sur AC Slater, alors prends un ticket" ?

Jake fronça les sourcils.

\- Tu l'as entendu ?

\- Tu l'as crié dans le bar.

\- T'as raison...

Il murmura la phrase, se rappelant cette scène à la fête d'au revoir de Gina.

\- Je sais que je suis marié à Amy, mais d'une certaine manière, c'est important pour moi de le dire aux gens...

\- Bien sûr, puisque ça fait partie de toi. J'ai failli épouser Adrian, mais ça ne me rend pas moins bi.

\- J'ai juste l'impression que c'est quelque chose que je devrais savoir depuis longtemps. Comme toi, ou comme le Capitaine Holt. Comme si ça venait juste d'arriver dans ma tête, et que j'avais tout inventé pour genre... De l'attention, ou un truc dans le genre.

Rosa changea brutalement de sujet.

\- Rappelle-moi, est-ce-que Brandon Bliss était sexy ?

\- Si sexy, Rosa... Le plus sexy de tous.

Elle leva les sourcils.

\- Tu n'inventes rien. (Elle voulait le rassurer). De plus, la bisexualité est quelque chose de fluide, alors si tu te sens bisexuel en ce moment, c'est que tu l'es.

\- Donc, si tu dis que je ne le cachais pas, est-ce-que tu penses que le reste de l'équipe est au courant ?

Jake avait l'air appréhensif à cette pensée, recommençant à jouer avec son sweat.

\- Si tu penses que le reste de l'équipe est au courant, alors tu as beaucoup plus confiance en Scully et Hitchcock que tu ne le devrais, répliqua Rosa.

\- Ils sont étonnamment compétents, des fois, Rosa.

\- Est-ce-que ça te dérange que tout le monde le sache ?

\- C'est juste un peu bizarre, si tout le monde était au courant mais moi non.

\- Je ne pense pas que tout le monde savait. J'ai juste eu un bi-sens. Tu peux quand-même faire ton coming-out de ta manière, ou pas du tout, comme tu veux.

\- Ooooh, on peut appeler ça un bidey-sens (**ndlt : je pense que ça va être obvious pour pas mal de monde, mais si vous n'êtes pas familier avec l'univers de Marvel, il s'agit d'une référence à Spiderman et à son "spider-sens ^^). **Putain, Rosa, c'est génial. Mais sérieusement, merci. Comment tu sais tout ça ?

\- J'ai passé un petit moment à accepter ma bisexualité. En plus, j'avais des amis plutôt cools qui m'ont aidée quand j'ai finalement fait mon coming-out à tout le monde !

Rosa sourit. Il s'agissait de quelque chose de très rare qui n'était gagné qu'après une décennie d'amitié.

\- Je sais que l'équipe me soutiendra, et ma mère et Amy également. Au moins, ma mère est très sympa avec le couple lesbien qui vit jusqu'à côté de chez elle. Et Amy est la meilleure. Littéralement. Mais...Et s'ils pensaient que je suis stupide de ne pas l'avoir su avant ? Et s'ils ne comprennent pas pourquoi je fais mon coming-out, juste après mon mariage ? Et si je ne me rendais pas vraiment compte de ce que c'est d'être bisexuel , et de ce que ça implique ?

Jake reprit sa respiration, prêt à repartir dans une autre phrase accélérée. Rosa le coupa. Elle posa la main sur son bras, geste à la fois très étrange et très réconfortant.

\- Tu vas te rendre dingue si tu continues de te soucier des "et si", ou si tu essayes de contrôler la façon dont l'équipe va réagir. Tu dois sortir du placard parce que c'est la meilleure solution pour toi, et tu ne dois pas t'inquièter de ce que les gens pensent.

Rosa prit un moment pour réfléchir.

\- Tu es plus au courant que quiconque de ce qui s'est passé avec ma mère, Jake. Et de la façon dont elle a prit toute cette histoire. Mais je ne regrette toujours pas mon coming-out. C'était la meilleure solution pour moi.

\- Je ne sais pas pourquoi ça me fait me sentir si stupide, et si effrayé.

Rosa haussa les épaules.

\- Parce que c'est effrayant.

\- Je peux toujours compter sur toi pour pointer l'évident.

\- Et je suis là pour toi. Exactement comme quand tu étais là pour moi. Comment tu es là pour moi.

\- Merci, Rosa. Je ne sais pas si je suis prêt à sortir du placard maintenant. Mais ce sera bientôt.

Rosa hocha la tête, levant sa main pour faire un high-five à Jake, mais ce dernier la prit dans ses bas à la place.

Ils sortirent de la salle des preuves, Jake s'arrêtant d'un coup :

\- On pourrait même se faire des T-shirts tie and dye de la couleur du drapeau bi ! Des tie-and-dye-bis ! Les possibilités de jeux de mots avec ça sont sans fin !

Rosa leva à nouveau les yeux au ciel, dans une sorte d'exaspération amicale.

\- Okay. Mais il est hors de question qu'on fasse ça chez moi. Je ne vais pas te laisser dans mon appartement récemment décoré avec de la teinture permanente. Ce scénario est désastreux.


End file.
